Going Down Swinging
by My-Sanity-Went-B00m
Summary: The strings of fate are cast and it will take the most unlikely ones, the ones looking for Redemption, to bring about their destiny. Discontinued, but I can't bring myself to delete it.
1. Prologue: Demons Turned Gods

A/n: I'm a bad person

A/n: I'm a bad person. I'm making a new story. Oh well. Hm, I'm also taking some artistic freedom with the way some things look; life's more interesting this way.

"_**So raise your glass high**_

_**For Tomorrow we die"**_

"So, my new friend, how do you enjoy godhood?", the creature that spoke seemed to be a gigantic blue dragon, it's scales glittering like someone dropped a bunch of bright blue, green and cyan marbles into one of those fancy fountains with the blue dyed water. His voice, for he was a he, was smooth and soothing, like water.

"Eh, it's fine. You'd think you sparkly, famous gods could afford some pillows for these chairs though," his guest was an odd shade of purple, not unlike a suffocated man, with yellow eyes that spoke volumes of malice, if not downright evil. He was seated in what looked like a pink lawn chair and was shifting around uncomfortably. And his voice! It was like what you would imagine the dead talking like. It was dry and low, but not monotone by any means; it held a tone of disturbing glee that killers must use. It was the kind of voice Marilyn Manson had been trying to perfect for ages, but much, much more chilling.

"I feel no need of pillows for those chairs, as I do not usually use them. I must confess, I have never had a guest that refuses to sit in the traditional Wutainise fashion. Or one who has refused this delightful tea, are you sure you would not like some? It has citrus undertones!!" the dragon held up a steaming cut of tea in temptation.

"No, I'm not a big fan of citrus. But we both know you didn't call me her for your "lovely" Wutaian tea, Leviathan." The purple one narrowed his malevolent eyes and stared down at the smaller god. He was used to being intimidating, he made a un-life of it, but what he was not used to was someone _not_ being intimidated by him.

"No, No, of course not. Well then, I assume you've heard of the fates, Chaos?" Leviathan spoke in a calm pleasant manner, like Chaos wasn't so much bigger than him and could probably crush him into a dragony version of peanut butter.

"Yes, go on."

"As you know, they see the ways everyone's path can or will go. I have received some…interesting news from them recently," Leviathan paused to sip his tea and continued, "I trust your charge is doing well?"

"Yes, yes he's doing fine! Just get on with it you!" Chaos was impatient, he didn't like it when people beat around the bush.

"I am, don't worry, for he better be fine, Chaos. He is very important in this for you see; our charges' lifelines are intertwined and tangled with ours, more so than just is seen regularly. It looks like they are vital in what you are set out to do. We both know what you are meant to do, you had many chances, and it would seem that this is the last path left and I am to assist you in your little trip." While still being quite smooth, Leviathan's tone had taken a sadistic streak.

"So, you want to help me help Omega?" there was deep amusement in every contour of Chaos's being. He had stopped his moving and was giving Leviathan his undivided attention.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do. I have already spoken with Simurgh, and she has agreed to help me. She has the wisdom of the ages, as you know, and she will form the Abominations needed to launch Omega for us. Lovely lady, you should try her cooking."

"So, you're telling me that you got the wisest of gods to help us? And you will help also?" Chaos was undoubtedly skeptical of the dragon's claim.

"Oh, she was happy to help, and I am quite pleased to be able to cover the world in water for a time. It should be a very entertaining affair. You just make sure that our charges meet again, or I'll have your head on my wall alongside those of the whales… Tea?"


	2. And So it Begins: Yuffie

An: The Months start from the second flashback, the first flashback is from before that time, the third is after the fist and before the second. Sorry about the inconvenience if this was down for a bit, I had to do some vital editing. .;

* * *

"_**I am not afraid to keep on living**_

_**I am not afraid to walk this world alone"**_

* * *

_June 15…_

_August 22…_

_December 3…_

_March 10…_

_July 33…_

_September 64…_

_November 200…_

_Maybe its best you didn't come around…anymore…_

This reminded her of the evacuation, a long, long time ago. The wind whipping her hair into her eyes with a vengeance was the same, the rain starting to drop on her head familiar; except this time she was not doing something she would be proud of. To be frank, she did not know what she was going to do. Was the banning from this place permanent? Had they forgotten about her? It had been 3 years after all, would Tifa and Cloud be willing to forgive and forget? Would they at least let her have the Chocobo back? She shuddered from the rain and walked meekly forward to push the doorbell.

_June 15:_

"_Miss Kisaragi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Miss, I'm here on official ShinRa business. I was sent to give you this, I'm very sorry. The president says that if you need to talk he is always available."_

"_Yeah, I bet he is. What is this-"_

"…_Miss?"_

"…_Go… please. I just remembered I have something to take care of, I- Um…Excuse… me…"_

Now that she thought about it, maybe burning down the house wasn't such a good idea… What if they said no? What if they still hated her? Not that she was going to stay but what if-

"Yuffie? Is that you?"

"Um, hey Tifa…Can I- Can I come in? Please?" Her voice was alien, raspy and brittle. She probably looked that way too, way, way too skinny. Looking down to her muddy shoes she stepped forward carefully when Tifa stepped aside.

_Don't worry about them, babe. You've got us now, fuck AVALANCHE…_

"Oh, uh, sure, Yuffie, are you okay?"

Yuffie didn't answer, numbly sitting and giving Tifa a half smile as thanks.

In the light Yuffie looked much worse, like she had hitched a ride in the back of a mail van all the way from Bone Village. Which she had, but ending up at Seventh Heaven was completely unexpected.

Nibeheim was more likely than this, at least in Yuffie's mind, and she would have given anything for Cosmo Canon or anywhere just as secluded. Except they didn't deliver mail all the way to the Canon. The van must have turned left somewhere when she was throwing her guts up at sea.

_"So, you have motion sickness...but you're an adrenaline addict? Of all the stupid things I've heard..."_

"Yuffie, what happened?" She should have known, Tifa was way too nice to hold a grudge. Cloud might be different though, she did after all put his family in danger, however unwillingly.

"Where's Cl-" Yuffie was interrupted by her chocobo-header ex-leader coming down the stairs. She shrunk into her seat, awaiting the rant that was sure to come from him.

"Hey, Tifa. Hey, Yuffie- Yuffie?! So, where's your Turk posse? Waiting outside to ambush?"

"Dead." If her voice hadn't cracked it would have sounded like one of her characteristically flippant answers, but instead it just sounded sad. "I came to buy Cocoa too, if I can." Now it was just getting weird, she didn't push or talk loudly or try to insult Cloud. None of the things that made Yuffie herself were there anymore, and a deep weariness was sketched into her features.

"Are you going to Wutai?" Tifa, good old Tifa, she could always be counted on to try and find a neutral ground. She was bright and hopeful, as if the mention of Yuffie's beloved Wutai would cheer her up.

_"DISGRACE!"_

"No, I-I can't go there right now... I'll just leave the money in the stable, okay? Bye." She looked uncomfortable and almost leaped off her chair. The old Yuffie would have cared that Tifa looked kinda worried, or that Cloud seemed very confused at the moment. She would have noticed a flash of color at the top of the stairs, or the slight, very slight, rustling of long, heavy cloth on wood. The true ninja would have detected each and every sign that there had been a third person listening. But no, she sped out the door toward the stables not really eager, but desperate to leave.

* * *

Yuffie stared at her reflection in the dirty motel mirror, had she always had those purple bruises under her eyes? She then looked down to the bottle of Vodka she been in the process of dumping down the sink, snorted at its cliché, and took a swig. The tortured heroine, drowning her sorrows in alcohol, Gawd was this pathetic.

"Nasty stuff," She winced as it burned a path down her throat and poured the rest down the sink. Back to the mirror, her reflection stared back intently, "What are you looking at?" The ex-ninja blinked and her reflection twisted into a familiar face, not her own.

Was Aerith staring in pity, laughing or crying? Oh leviathan, she was going crazy wasn't she? The reflection twisted and contorted, one second pityingly shaking her head and the next mouthing angrily about what a shame Yuffie was. Even Aerith, who went out of her way to believe the best about her friends, saw how pathetic Yuffie had become.

_"What the hell kind of idiot are you?!"_

_"Unforgiveable..."_

_"It's best if you didn't come...anymore"_

_"DISGRACE!"_

_" Of all the stupid things..."_

_"I'll come back, ok Yuffie? I promise."_

_"Official ShinRa buisiness..."_

"SHUT UP!" the pain shooting up her arm woke her up from the fog, and the bloodied mirror shards fell down into the sink along with the empty Vodka bottle making enough noise to fully awaken anyone's senses.

"Who do you think you are, huh? Just shut up, SHUT UP! This has gone on long enough!" Yuffie's eyes shone with purpose now as she moved around the room and raved at herself, "I am a ninja! I will not cry and sulk around!"

Running out of the bathroom she grabbed her bag and pulled open the window, the icy rain hitting her face like bullets only exited her more. This was not her who cried over the dead, she was Yuffie for Leviathan's sake! She spat in the face of death then ran like hell!

Running along the drain pipe felt like a dream, the old adrenaline that filled her mind was a welcome old friend. She looked like a mere shadow along the walls of the run-down old inn. Now she knew what she had to do, she had to live, she had to mask anything she felt and finally become a real ninja. It didn't matter she was alone, she would walk the world that way and laugh in the presence of danger. She would dance to the tune of funeral drums and sing to the songs of the lonely. She would burn all bridges and roast marshmallows with the embers.

Panting, wet, cold and sore, she hadn't felt this alive in ages. Yuffie looked down to her left hand and removed the ring; the dead did not marry after all. Biting her lip, she tucked the small silver thing into one of the pockets of her bag and mounted her Chocobo.

She had some living to do.


	3. An Unknown Beggining: It's gonna rain

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, my duckies, I had stuff going on the past week. Nevertheless, your beloved Sanity is back and already writing the next chapter. Remember, I like reviews!!

* * *

_**

"_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still Unwritten"**_

* * *

A helmet clad motorcyclist sped along the streets of Feria with the grace of an expert cyclist and adrenaline junkie, expertly waving in and out of traffic without so much as a thought about the people inside the cars. The driver bent low over the handlebars to maximize speed and become even more aerodynamic, it was like everything –from the bike to the driver- was built for speed.

Feria was a city smack-dab in the middle of the eastern continent, with roads leading to Kalm, Midgar, and Junon. The city had been built shortly after the defeat of DeepGround and was the breeding ground for tattoo artists, hardcore musicians, DJs and rave goers. All these artists and party people just brought more artists and party people so soon the town was booming and had become a financial goldmine. They were certainly a breed apart.

No drugs or alcohol were allowed inside the city limits, which set Feria greatly apart from all other such towns. It was the townspeople's belief that you did not need these pollutants in your body to have fun, and they proved that belief well.

You could see the multicolored strobe lights and feel the beat of the loud music at night from miles around the town, and it was noted that Feria had some of the best nightclubs around. The tattoos were said to be so good that it looked like someone has used their body as film for a camera.

While Feria was almost completely self sufficient, it still imported many things from towns around it, mainly food and motor vehicles like the one the motorcyclist was riding.

This particular model came from Rocket Town, with a little borrowed inspiration from Wutai; it was lime green and sliver with "Butterfly" written on the side in Bold, Gothic, crimson letters. All over the body, dark, forest green butterflies like those found on Wutaian kimonos were printed randomly. The helmet matched the bike, but with only one butterfly printed right about where the temple should be. It was sleek, compact, and perfect for the woman riding it.

Yuffie was grown about an inch in the past three months, since her decision to leave her old life behind and start almost new, but her fashion sense has stayed the same. Still, it wasn't much different that the things the other townspeople wore; compared to some others it was almost demure. From the shoes she had worn when saving the world the second time, to the same haircut she had during the third, Yuffie had not changed very much.

In fact the most drastic change had to be the addition of eight different colored streaks to her hair.

She parked and dismounted in front of a small, one story house, and waved merrily to the neighbor on her right before going inside and setting her helmet on the hat rack, next to an orange one.

"I see you got a new one, ever gonna tell me what they mean?" a female voice resounded from the kitchen to the left of her. Following the voice, Yuffie plopped herself down on a chair and took a piece of pizza from the open box before she answered.

"Hey to you too, Anne. Yes, the trip was fine, no one ran me over, mugged me, or injured me in any way, and yes I would love a piece of pizza because I'm starving, how thoughtful of you to ask!"

Anne stuck her tongue out at Yuffie and rolled her dark brown eyes, "I already KNOW you're fine, and you always take the pizza anyway so why should I even bother to ask?" She had wavy brown hair down to her back a shade lighter than her eyes and looked to be taller than Yuffie but that might have just been the heels on her boots. "Anyway, hair, why?"

Yuffie sighed, "I just felt like it, okay? Jeez, get off it, mother."

Anne scowled at Yuffie, snorted and bit her pizza, "You could have just said that you know, I do not appreciate your blithe sarcasm, chica. It hurts my self-esteem, it really HURTS."

Now Yuffie had to snort, "Please, you don't have self-esteem; you have enough ego to drown a city."

"True, true…it's gonna rain. It looks like it'll be bad too, the lights might go out," Anne looked worriedly at the swiftly darkening sky outside worriedly.

"It'll be fine, what's the worse that can happen? Besides B freaking out and hiding under the bed, we're fine. Canned goods, batteries, radio, PHS all that junk you bought is still there. Even if it turns into a hurricane or whatever, we'll be fine!" Yuffie grinned and basically jumped out of the chair and onto the tile, "Besides, I'm the greatest ninja to ever walk the face of the planet! You'll be fine."


	4. Another unknown Beggining: Broken

A/N: Naoki has tapped into her secret reserve of angst and cranked out this for you instead of an answer to last chappie's cliffy because she is evil and needs more reviews. And this chapter is her new favorite. I recommend reading it twice to get it fully.

* * *

"**And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome"**

* * *

_(surrounded he was more alone)_

It was dark, and in the darkness all one can do is think. But thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. Faint ghosts of her hissing voice still clung desperately to the shreds of his consciousness as he waited for them to call him.

(_Don't feeeeel…)_

He had been the youngest, created last out of the left over bits. He got all the anger and feelings that would bog down his brothers. They were the killers; they were groomed, made specifically for that. He was just there to carry the scraps and play backup.

_(And there was pain, and pain, and pain…)_

In the end, only he regretted it. He regretted it all, she always focused more on the two, they were the most like the first, and she did not control him as much. He was a liability.

_(Just Do as you are told)_

They were taking so long, in the dark there is only pain and he wished they were here _(Well, there's a first time for everything, bitch.) _if only to block out the thoughts with mindless chatter. Had he had more control than them, or less? She was evil, evil, evil, and so were they all. Or were they?

_(He just thinks he such a hero…)_

No they were not, that one was good, but he had tried to kill him. There was anger, and pain and regret, and he just wished that they would hurry up and decide to kick him to hell already. There's no place in the Lifestream for him, he never liked green anyway.

_(It's who we ARE)_

But then he'd be with them again, so he feverently hoped and pleaded that they would keep him here. Even the dark was better than those two, anything was better. If he could go back he would, if he could take it back he would. But they hurt and he had never been as strong and it would all be the same anyway.

_(Who's the baby now?)_

The light blinds and for a moment he wasn't the darkness back because he knows, he just knows, that they are going to send him to them and it would all be the same. It was always the same.

_(When are you just going to learn?)_

She is a pretty woman, and even he can see that. With wings and tallness and a look in her eyes that's what he imagines a mother should be. And she speaking but he can't understand through the bits of his mother and his brothers that cling, and the screams and the tears and he damned regret that just wont shut up; but she still says something and he does his best to listen because she is what he wants his mother to be –even though he's never seen this lady before- and whatever she says should not be wasted.

_(You're just a desecration of fucking air)_

The others nod and she gives a signal; the guards let go of his arms. His support lets go so falls, but he doesn't hit the ground he just falls and falls and falls until it's like he should be screaming because he's obviously going back to his brothers; but he's not because he still holds on to that last shred of hope that the lady with the mother eyes knows, and please just don't let him go there because it hurts and it always hurted and it will always hurt.

_(Scream for me)_

Where he lands there is rain and he is unbound and there's rain. Soon he's soaked and cold but he doesn't care because its rain and the rain doesn't hurt and makes him numb and that's the best feeling in the world and so this is very much not hell. He's shaking but it doesn't matter because it's cold so this is even more not hell, and all he can do is let a few tears fall and mingle with the rain before he closes his eyes and pictures his not-mother and smiles like he's never done before.

Because it's raining and cold and it's not hell and his brothers aren't here and Yazoo has never been more grateful.


	5. A Known Beggining: Red

**AN: Remember kitties, this is set AFTER DoC, trust me it's need to know. And this is yet another you should read twice.**

"_**Helter-Skelter**_

_**Spiral Madness…"**_

And there it is. A clash, a clatter, sparks and fire.

Red on red upon more red, a sea of red, engulfing their vision and feelings and hands. Engulfing everything, tainting everything, even the things that it couldn't, _shouldn't_.

He cares, she doesn't.

He had been stagnant for a while; she had been waiting, biding her time. Sweet, sweet time. Time means nothing to anyone anymore.

Time means everything to everyone, always.

More, more red. Red upon all the colors he had ever seen; red upon all the colors she had never. Is it red or is it purple? No one can tell, no one is watching. Just two, but so many more than two.

He knows about things, things other than this, but he can't remember. She knows nothing but this, always, everything was this, but she can't learn right now.

Not now, not now, nothing is now. Everything is tomorrow until there is no tomorrow and so everything is now, so nothing is ever done and everything is always done.

They don't know what led them here, they followed the white rabbit. Or was that rabbit red too? Silver? They are colorblind, but they can see all colors.Maybe it was a dog? A cat? A Chimera? All animals are the same, in the way they are different.

And they fly on land, together, pushing against each other but pulling the other in. There is hate, not love, never love.

Just because they are two missing pieces does not mean they go together, they are from two different, badly made puzzles. She is too rounded in the way she is sharp, he is too sharp in the way he is rounded. They don't fit, so they hate, and they hate and hate and hate because that is all they can do.

Two south poles, pulling against each other to push away.

They only thing they know –besides the hate, but they don't even know that-, is that they want to remember. Remember why they are here, why they are doing what they are.

Why do they hate?

Why are they here?

For him, it's two girls (or two women?). It's a vow, spoken of silence and solitude and witching hours and red moons. A vow for them, he can't remember it.

He must remember it.

For her, it's necessity. It's a duty bestowed of fire and culmination and peace after war. It's a duty she knows she must do, if she knew what it was.

She needs to know.

So they continue, because this is all they can be sure of. Clashing and sparks, it's all they can remember for now.

And darkness, darkness is interwoven into the blinding flash of the sparks and the startling clashing. It's in the way she moves and the way he watches, it's in the way she strikes and in the way he counters.

For now, this darkness, this brightness, this noise and silence, it's who they are. It's all they know, it's all they will know until…

* * *

She remembers first.

She stumbles, red against wetness and ever darkening grey. He strikes, a finishing, more, more red against all colors.

But she is not here for nothing, she knows, she stops him, no more red against grey. It's bright, flashing, evil crimson against the bright, pure blue that awakens him.

And now he knows too.

So they stop, not permanently, never permanently, but just for now.

Because now is not the time, and now is not the place and they know what they must do and it is not this.

She is gone now, no more red against anything.

So Vincent Valentine walks on, he has a vow to fulfill to someone after all, despite that his cloak is a little more ragged, his gun a little less polished, he walks on.

There are more pressing matters than Rosso the Crimson.


	6. Memory arc: Question

"Well come on in then, I've been expecting you

"Well come on in then, I've been expecting you."

It was very, very bright in this place; he should close his eyes…but they were closed. So then, it must be even brighter.

It was still raining.

Wait, _still_ raining? It hadn't been raining in the first place.

Yes it had, he remembered her eyes. And the rain, the rain is good. He can't remember why, but the rain is good.

But he can't feel the rain, so he must be inside.

Inside?! He'd never been outside!

Of course he had, when the Red Man picked him up and brought him to the little brown house outside the big, busy city.

Naturally, how could he not remember? How long ago was that; days, weeks even hours?

"Two days."

Ah, thank you, he would have never figured it out on his own.

Maybe it's time to open his eyes now? Yes, he would like to see why it's so bright. Maybe ask where he is, or what happened.

"He's waking up, oh Gawd he waking up!"

It's bright because there's a lamp glaring him in the face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Now there's a woman in front of him not a lamp. Although, her smile could be used to read in the dark, she seems very happy to see him. The woman to his right does not, and the Red Man…he can't tell.

Sitting up used to be a lot easier than this, but he has to say something to the Red Man, "Thank you."

So simple, but very painful; he must not have had anything to drink in a while.

"See, he's not a bad guy, Yuffs!"

"I don't trust him."

It looks like she's been saying that a lot lately, so he nods. He knows that feeling of not being trusted, somehow. He just can't remember…and he knows some of these people, but he can't remember that either…

"Who are you?"

For such a simple question, they seem very surprised. Maybe, it's the wrong time to ask that question, he does have one other to ask instead.

"Who am I?"

Maybe, it's just the wrong time to ask questions, period.

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time. But I'd like to dedicate this to my one and only reviewer CarrionRaven!! She gets a cookie! And of course, we all know who he is, but he doesn't, even though they do, so therefore we use pronouns.


End file.
